


aches to breathe your breath

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Consent Issues, Dishonesty, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sex, Steve has a question for Bucky.</p><p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj:<br/>Steve Rogers / Bucky Barnes, my body aches to breathe your breath</p>
            </blockquote>





	aches to breathe your breath

**Author's Note:**

> Consent Issues: A character convinces another character to have sex under false pretenses. The situation and reaction to the situation are very problematic - please don't read if this upsets you.
> 
> Title from Sarah MacLachlan

"Bucky?" They were lying in bed, still sweaty and out of breath, curled up together in sated exhaustion. Steve knew this wasn't the time to start something, but he had to ask.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you remember anything else?"

Bucky tensed. "I'm trying."

"I know. And there's no rush. But... why do you think you remember what we did in bed but nothing else?"

Steve waited a long time until Bucky turned to him and said, "You know."

Steve closed his eyes. "Now I do."

"I didn't think you would ... do this... unless I said I remembered it."

Steve opened his eyes, swallowed. "That should have been my choice."

"Sorry."

"Sorry?"

"What do you want me to say?"

Steve moved away, stood up. "I want you to tell me why you lied! About this, especially! You would never lie about something like this!"

"You mean the old Bucky would never lie about something like this. That's what you meant, right?"

"Sorry."

He say down, and Bucky sat up, keeping some distance between them.

After a long silence, Bucky said, "I needed this, Steve."

"What?"

Bucky looked up, eyes wet and jaw clenched. "I see you and I want... this. It's like there's nothing else, like I can't breathe, like I won't survive if I can't touch you. So ... I told you what you wanted to hear."

"Oh." Steve looked down, was quiet.

Eventually, Bucky spoke again. "Is that how he felt about you? The old Bucky?"

"I don't know. But it's how I felt about him."

Bucky smiled sadly. He moved his hand to gently run his fingers through Steve's hair. "Do we have to stop doing this? Are you going to take this away from me because I can't remember?" He didn't quite hide the anger, the resentment in his voice.

Steve grimaced, then moved closer, held Bucky tight in his arms. "We can still do this," he promised. 

"You don't sound sure," Bucky said softly.

Steve's jaw tightened. "I promise," he managed to say, then kissed Bucky on the cheek, letting his mouth linger, warm, as Bucky leaned in to him.


End file.
